


No one will notice if i change my name my face

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: I’ve realized that I want to be loved for who I am inside, because I’m a disaster, a monster, something born from the dark of untold pasts. I’m repulsed and attracted to you because you understand me so well, it’s as if we’re in the same in certain ways. I don’t have to explain anything to you because you know me so well,One by oneWe’ll burn out together.





	No one will notice if i change my name my face

To need is a human trait, no?  
A trait that brings out the worst and best  
As her hand reaches out for a photo on  
the desk it appears that her eyes become  
hollow , like void and so unfeeling as  
she gazes at the photo  
holding it in both hands.  
  
You and this person in the photo  
were so close so similar so alike  
you could have been lovers, but that’ll  
never ever happen because everyone just  
fucks it up over n over  
now you have no one ! but that’s okay  
you have others .  
Others who need explanations for everything about you, which you hate doing because it wastes so much time when you could be doing something else.  
  
With the one who was similar to you,  
She was like you. Is like you. So similar with mindsets, it was like staring into a mirror at times when she talked to you.  
You focused on her so much,  
You forgot other people existed.  
They just weren’t like her.  
  
They hated liars, hated people who were ‘bad’. Any type of liar, anyone who was manipulative; normal human. Of course, you became friends with them and then no longer talked with them, no longer feeling the need to do anything related to them. So mean of you, isn’t it?  
  
You sob, endlessly. Tears of sorrow,  
How predictable. Your body screams to  
Break it smash it utterly destroy it ruin it  
But why commit that when you can allow yourself to suffer because you were unable to know what was going on between your two friends therefore you lost the one in the photo because NO ONE told you what was going on.  
  
Listening to the instincts of destruction anyways,  
The picture is soon thrown to the floor  
The noises of shattered glass fill the empty room  
You stumble to your bed, just wanting to sleep this day off.  
  
As a liar, you’ll just tell everyone you’re fine. Because no one needs to hear your opinion, Gumi’s views and thoughts on Rin, anymore, right? No one really cares. As the woman gets back into bed by slipping under the covers and getting comfortable, sniffling as she tries to breath normally; today was a rainy day.  
  
Gentle taps on her window,  
No human,  
Just the rain letting all out  
Just as Gumi’s eyes pour waterfalls of tears.  
  
Chase your mind, please allow yourself to rest after.


End file.
